mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Mira Road
Mira Road is a town in Maharashtra, India, part of the Mumbai Metropolitan Region . Located to the north of Mumbai , it is governed by the Mira-Bhayandar Municipal Corporation (MBMC). It also has a railway station on the Western Line of Mumbai Suburban Railway . It is known to be a rapidly developing suburb since it offers easy connectivity to Mumbai, Thane and Navi Mumbai and is today known as one of the fastest growing areas of the city. History The rise of Mumbai's real estate prices has been instrumental in the development of Mira-Bhayandar region. From 1975 onwards, the rise in real estate prices made mostly middle-class people to migrate to suburbs like Virar , Vasai and Nalasopara . At that time, the area of Mira-Bhayandar was part of a Gram Panchayat and was mainly consisting of agricultural land. This was the main deterrent which prevented builders to start development projects. By 1980, builders began to buy agricultural land and start developing townships. The Mira Bhayandar Municipal Council was set up on 12 June 1985 by integrating five Gram Panchayats which included the Mira Gram Panchayat, which is where Mira Road got its name. By 1990 onwards, the council was extended and it held the first election resulting in Gilbert Mendonsa becoming the first president of the Mira Bhayandar Municipal Council. The area, being located very close to the city, easy accessibility by road as well as railways and facilities for the city also extend to this town, resulted in an increase in population and Mira Bhayandar as a whole, began to develop further. The Municipal Council later on 28 February 2002, was changed to a Municipal Corporation due to its large population and had its first elected mayor Maira Mendonsa on 11 August. Mira Road and neighbouring Bhayandar soon began emerging as a fast developing suburb and experienced economic development mainly due to its manufacturing sector. Most of the development has occurred only on the east side whereas the west side of the railway line is covered with salt pans and mangroves. Geography Mira Road is located on the northern portion of Salsette Island and at the northern part of the Konkan region. Mira Road along with Bhayandar comes which is under the jurisdiction of the Mira Bhayandar Municipal Corporation. The entire Mira-Bhayandar region lies just outside the Mumbai Suburban District and officially belongs to Thane district despite it being closer to the island of Mumbai. The Mira-Bhayandar region comprises an area of 79 km2. A marshy creek divided Mumbai and Mira Road. To the north lies Vasai Creek , to the east Sanjay Gandhi National Park and the Uttan coast, to the west. It mainly is of Deccan lava terrain and consists of waterlogged and marshy areas. The climate here is like that of Mumbai. Utility Services & Transport Power from the Bombay Suburban Electric Supply (BSES), MTNL telecom services and BEST bus services which are normally provided to the city, are provided to this region too which has been instrumental in the increase in its population, unlike Vasai and Virar . Mira Road has a railway station, which is a part of the Western Suburban Railway line. da